


Better Than Drinking Alone

by dangerousintraining



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Jim doesn't approve of Richard's hobbies, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim tries to make it worse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Richard has a bunny!!, Richard tries to help him, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Severin Runs an Animal Shelter!!!, Severin has a cat!!, Severin has anxiety, Severin has depression, Sweet Richard, and two dogs!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousintraining/pseuds/dangerousintraining
Summary: He could do this in his sleep, this was the easiest part.  Severin was a sweet man with a heart too big for his own good, and Richard and his brother had taken the time to learn every little detail about him so it would be a walk in the park for Richard to give him a few shy smiles, call him a few cute names, give him something he needed to protect, and Severin would be completely enamored.Jim and Richard have been working together since they ran away from home when they were 16, and Jim had come up with a nice little arrangement.  Jim would be behind the scenes, finding new jobs, new people, giving Richard work to do, and Richard acted however Jim told him to until they found something to blackmail or information to sell, or just another person to fall in love with a sweet boy and give them whatever they needed.  Then a new job came along, and Richard decided he didn't want to only listen to Jim, he wanted to save a sweet man who made him feel happy again.Sebastian/Jim in later chaptersTW: Severin has depression and anxiety, Richard tries to help and Jim tries to make it worse and exploit it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)  
> its been a while since ive been able to write anything, but ive been a lot less depressed and managed to start writing again!! this is inspired by a prompt i saw online, cant remember where :(  
> not britpicked or beta'd, and im a little out of practice, pls tell me if you notice anything wrong with it and ill fix it !!  
> sorry its short for now, just wanted to post it and i havent had much time and motivation to write, but it should be longer in the future  
> please enjoy!!

Richard looked down at his phone again as he stepped into the pub Jim had told him to.

_He’s drinking alone, he should be calling his brother in the next hour if he’s still lonely. Don’t let him get lonely, Sebastian will screw up everything. M_

_And try to have fun, don’t be so uptight and nervous, it practically radiates off of you and he can feel it. M_

He sighed heavily before seeing a flash of blond hair walking from the counter of the bar to a little booth in the back. He sighed heavily before putting on his usual warm smile and going to the booth Severin was sitting at. “What are you doing here all alone?” he asked as he sat down across from the man.

Severin looked up as he saw someone sit with him and set down his pint. “I’m sorry, do I know you,” he asked politely, looking over the little man before him.

Richard shook his head. “I was supposed to have a few pints with my brother, but he’s ignoring me for his work again, and I hate to drink alone. You looked lonely, I thought I could join you.” Richard smiled shyly and looked down a bit with a red tin to his cheeks. “Is that okay?” he asked. He knew it would be okay. Jim had given him any and all information on the man, he knew exactly what Severin was like, he was a sweet man who would always let someone have seat and give them someone to talk to. They’d been doing this for years, ever since they had run off when they were younger. It was always the same, Jim told him who to go after, Richard would give a nice smile and get closer, and then they would get what they wanted, whether it be information, money, or if Jim just wanted to mess with someone.

Severin tried to give a nice smile and nodded. “Yeah, that would be fine. I know how it is with brothers like that, mine always seems to be too busy,” he said, taking a sip from his pint. “Do you want me to get you something to drink?”

Richard visibly relaxed when Severin told him he could stay and shook his head. “No, I can go grab my own, I don’t want to really trouble you,” he said before getting up. It only took a moment to grab himself a pint and go back to the little booth, where Severin was on his phone, putting it away when his new drinking mate came back. “I’m Richie,” he said once he sat again. He playfully held his hand across the table, which Severin easily took.

“Severin,” he replied with his usual soft smile. Richard couldn’t help the way his heart warmed when he saw that smile. He had seen countless pictures of the man in the file Jim had given him, but seeing it in real life was different. He didn’t know the man more than what he’d seen on paper up until this very moment, but that soft smile meant for a complete stranger felt much more genuine than anything else he’d seen from anyone else Jim had sent him to, and Richard ignored the way it made his heart flutter.

“So what are you doing here by yourself, Rinny?” Richard asked, liking the little nickname he’d picked out for the blond. He had come up with it a while ago and he liked the way Severin’s bright blue eyes seems to light it up when he said it. “Can I call you Rinny? I think it sounds sweet,” he added quickly. He could do this in his sleep, this was the easiest part. Severin was a sweet man with a heart too big for his own good, and Richard and his brother had taken the time to learn every little detail about him so it would be a walk in the park for Richard to give him a few shy smiles, call him a few cute names, give him something he needed to protect, and Severin would be completely enamored.

“No, yeah, you can call me that.” Severin leaned back in the seat and shrugged. “I dunno exactly why. It’s at least better than sitting alone in my flat, and sometimes my brother comes with me later, or a few of the guys from work, but I guess it’s just me tonight.” He took a long drink from his glass and set it down again. “Not that I’m complaining, I like some time to myself every now and then.”

Richard hummed and continued to take small sips of his own pint. “Where is it you work?” he asked.

“I help run a little animal shelter nearby,” Severin answered. “Opened it with a couple of my friends awhile back, but they’re all off doing something else now, and it’s just me and a few people nearby.”

“That’s sweet, I always really liked animals,” Richard hummed, and from there, they spent most of the night together in their little booth, getting a new drink every now and then, but mostly just talking with each other. It was nice, and Severin really like the little brunette across from him, he liked him much more than drinking alone or calling Sebastian when he finally felt lonely enough to call someone. After he had started running his shelter, he hadn’t had time for friends or real relationships and mostly had his brother after his only friends left to go start new careers, doing something they really wanted to do, leaving Severin with countless cats and dogs instead. At the end of the night, Richard faked a text from his brother, telling him to come home, and gave Severin his number before paying his tab and running off to get a cab. As he left, he made sure to leave his gloves behind, giving Severin a reason to see him again and make sure this didn’t just end in a few texts. As he took the short drive home, he smiled softly as Severin sent him a few messages.

_It was really nice to meet you tonight. SvM_

_Sorry I couldn’t catch you on your way out, but you left your mittens here. You rushed out before I could get them to you. SvM_

_Maybe I can give them back to you over dinner soon? SvM_

Richard smiled in a way no job had ever made him smile before.

_That sounds nice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes home and they set up a date and a couple cute animals are introduced :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo sorry its been a while but new chapter :) sorry it's kinda short, it's still hard for me to write with band/school/not mentally being all there a lot, but something is better than nothing :)  
> fyi Richie's bunny is 100% based off of my own cause i fcuking love maple and i wanted to include her lol but rin's cat is not based off of mine cause Robert is an ass and i love her but she wouldn't fit too well here :( but y'all are gonna have to deal with lots of little animals in the story, cause i like animals and i like to write them

While he wanted to spend the whole ride home just texting Severin and talking to him more, Richard tucked away his phone, just spending the short ride in silence.  When he got to his and Jim’s shared flat, he gave the cabbie his fare and got out, quickly heading up the front steps to escape the November cold.  Once he was inside, he pulled off his coat and matching hat and scarf, a bit sad that he had to leave his mittens with Severin so he couldn’t have his full ensemble.  “Jimmy, I’m home!” he called out as he started walking into the flat, going up to Jim’s office, where he already knew he’d find his brother.  Jim nearly never left the office if he could help it, he’d much rather work than do anything Richard wanted to do with him, or even go sleep in a bed or make himself something to eat.

When Jim heard Richard at the door to his office, he turned from his desk and looked at his brother.  “Took you long enough,” he said, leaning back.  “How did it go?  The other Moran didn’t show up, did he?”

“It went really, really well,” Richard said excitedly.  “He was really nice and I’m going to see him again soon.  He was even sweeter than I thought he was going to be.”  Richard had his usual smile on his face and sat in his own little chair in the office, but he didn’t like the way Jim looked at him with a frown.

“He’s not sweet, Richie, don’t be getting ideas like that into your head now.  He’s a killer, just like his brother, and they both need to be gone.”

Richard frowned and shook his head.  “No, he’s not a killer.  Sebby is the mean one, but Rinny was really nice.  He was sweet, and he has a little shelter he runs, it’s all in the papers you gave me.  You saw them, he’s never done anything mean,” he began, starting to babble like he normally did when he found something he liked.  “He was really the sweetest, he offered to buy me my drinks, and he showed me pictures of all the dogs he takes care of, and he even is going with me to get dinner soon just so he can give me back my mittens, he’s a sweet man.”

Jim sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.  “We’ve been over this, Richie.  He’s a Moran, Sebastian is a Moran, and no one good can come from that family.  He was in the army, you know that.  How sweet do you think he was there?  And you know about Augustus, how do you think that man could have made someone sweet like you think Severin is?”  He turned back to his computer and kept typing.  “You know the rules, you can’t start falling for every single person we work with, it messes with my work and just makes you a big baby,” he snapped, not bothering to even look at his brother anymore.  Richard just silently stood up and left, hugging himself.  He knew Jimmy was just mad because of work; he had been trying to take on more, get closer to people and make himself more important and he didn’t really mean it when he called Richard a baby, he was just stressed.  He went to the kitchen, deciding to make Jimmy something for dinner, as he was sure Jim hadn’t eaten yet.  He never liked to eat, he’d rather hole up in his office, and Richard just wanted to help take care of him.  He just made a little sandwich with some crisps on the side, and quickly went up to Jim’s office.  He dropped the plate on the man’s desk before rushing out of the large, dark office, and went to his own bedroom, while only making a small detour in the kitchen to grab a celery stick and a few blueberries for his little bunny he kept with him.  He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Severin before he grabbed his theatre bag to get his latest script and start going over it on his own.

_I haven’t got anything tomorrow night, if you’d like to have dinner and I can get my mittens back. RB_

Once his phone was tossed to the side, he laid back in his bed and grabbed his highlighter, dropping the small snacks for Chino on the bed next to him, knowing the rabbit would jump onto the bed and join him soon.  He was halfway through highlighting all his lines and softly reading out loud when he heard his phone go off.  He placed the highlighter between the pages to keep his spot and reached for his phone as Chino joined him on the bed, and he gently ran his fingers through her fur as he read Severin’s response.

 _That sounds nice.  I could make you dinner here, if you’d like.  SvM_  
Or we can go out.  Whatever you’d like, it’s your choice.  SvM  
I’m happy with anything.  SvM  
But if you want to, you can come over and just meet Robin for a minute.  I know I talked a lot about her already, but she’s sweet and I think you’d like her.  SvM

Richard smiled softly as he read the texts.  Severin was rambling, but it was rather cute.  He knew the man did it when he got nervous, and even if he hadn’t already read it, it wouldn’t be too hard to figure out, and it was a nice thought that Severin was feeling the same butterflies Richard was starting to feel.  Richard told himself it was just the job making him feel like this and typed out his own reply.

_I’d love to meet her.  You don’t have to do all the work yourself, I could come help you.  I mostly just like to bake, I’ve never been too good at cooking, but I’ll help you however I can.  RB_

He set his phone down again and picked up Chino, holding her to his chest and she still chewed on her blueberry.  “I met the nicest man today,” he told her softly, starting to tell her about his day as he did every night when he got home.  It was a nice little tradition for him, like his own little diary that Jim wouldn’t be able to steal like he had when they were children.  “He even bought me a drink, and he owns a little shelter, like the one I got you from.  He has my mittens, Jimmy made me give them to him, but he’s going to give them back tomorrow.”  He started to lay back, still petting the animal.  “He’s got a little kitty and a puppy, and he’s even going to-“ he was cut off by a hand loudly hitting his bedroom door, obviously trying to scare Chino and sending her running off the bed to her open cage in the corner. 

“Quit talking to your rat, you sound like an idiot,” Jim called as he walked through the hall to get from his office to his bedroom.

“She’s not a rat, and I’m not an idiot,” Richard called back, though he knew it didn’t matter.  Jim wouldn’t be listening nor would he care.  Richard sat up again and looked over to Chino before he got up from his bed and dropped the half-eaten celery stick and the other forgotten blueberries inside for her to have.  As he laid on the bed again, he saw he had a new message from Severin and his face lit up, Jim’s rude comments forgotten. 

_Does 6 work?  I can come pick you up, if you’d like.  SvM_

Richard sent his affirmation and his address from Severin to pick him up from the next day.  Once his finished, he set his phone down next to him so he could begin working on his lines again, making sure to get through the whole script before he put on his comfy pajamas and turned off the light so he could lay in bed.  He quickly fell asleep, holding his old stuffed bunny and smiling as he thought of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo sorry it took a while to post :/ real life has been kind of busy, so i guess that sucks  
> but im already working on chapter 4 and i probably should've added more here but i really just wanted to post somehting, but there will be more coming soon, i promise!!!

Richard woke up early the next morning, as he normally did, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before making his way to the window and opening the curtains, letting in the natural light.  He smiled softly and looked out at the city, watching over people walking on the streets, the cars driving past, and the way the soft sunlight filtered through the clouds and into his little bedroom.  When he heard a softly rustling, he looked to Chino’s cage and leaned down to pet her.  “Good morning, darling,” he said happily, just as he greeted her every morning.  He quickly filled her water and gave her food, then began on picking out something to wear and going into his attached bathroom, starting up the shower and hanging his clothes up.  He had a few hours before he had to leave to get to theatre, so he was planning on taking a nice, long shower, then making a nice breakfast for him and Jim, though he hoped not to burn it this time, and picking up coffee and tea for everyone that would be at rehearsal with him.  As he showered, he sang a happy song softly and thoroughly cleaned every bit of himself, using the sweet scented, expensive soap he always insisted on getting himself, saying it made him feel soft and smell nice, to which Jim would always roll his eyes and sigh.  Once he was finished with his shower, he brushed his teeth and shaved, a fluffy towel wrapped around himself.  When he finally got to getting dressed, he pulled on a nice pair of jeans, and old shirt he had stolen from Jim ages ago, and a soft, worn jumper.  He was still humming to himself as he went back into the bedroom and packed his script into his bag.  He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Chino’s white and tan fur, then made his way out of his bedroom to the kitchen.  He looked to the clock on the stove and saw it read 6.27, and he smiled to himself.  That would give him plenty of time to make himself a few snacks to pack away for while he was out, make a lunch for Jim to have while he working for the day, and then begin breakfast for the two of them.  He worked quietly in the kitchen, not wanting to wake Jim, and managed to make his snacks and lunches before setting off the fire alarm.  Richard jumped at first and held his hands over his ears, the shrill alarm startling him.  Normally he didn’t try to cook more than toast and eggs, but he had wanted to make Jim and himself pancakes and left them unattended for a few moments to make coffee when they began to smoke and set off the alarm.  He turned off the flame and grabbed the nearby stool so he could turn off the alarm, feeling disappointed in himself.  Just as he pressed the button that stopped the annoying sound, he heard Jim’s bedroom door slam shut and could hear footsteps into the kitchen.  “Morning, Jimmy!” he said cheerily, happy to see his brother. 

“What are you doing, Richard?” Jim asked, not caring to hear the answer as he went to the coffee, pouring himself a mug.  He made a face as he had to walk through the smoke.  “What is it you burnt this time?”

Richard slowly got off the stool and moved it back so he could grab the plate of pancakes he’d made before burning the last few.  “I made breakfast,” he told Jim as he split the pancakes onto two plates.  He quickly grabbed two glasses and filled them both with orange juice and placed everything at the counter for them to eat, but frowned softly when Jim pushed away his plate and glass, just wanting to drink his coffee.  While they were identical twins, they couldn’t have been any less like each other.  While Richard loved to wake up early and do anything he could in the morning, Jim would much rather sleep until afternoon, and was never happy if he had to wake early.  Richard kept his chipper attitude all throughout the day, staying sweet to everyone around him, and Jim acted bitter and distant, no matter the time.  Richard couldn’t tell if it was that Jim wasn’t a morning person, or if it was that Jim was just always mean and annoyed.

Jim ignored the food in favor of sitting down and asking, “so?  Why haven’t I been updated on the Moran assignment?”  He took a long sip of his coffee as he waiting for Richard to answer.  He never liked to wait to be told things, he preferred to be told right away, especially with work.

Richard sat down next to Jim, leaving the mess at the stove in favor of eating his breakfast.  “He really is the sweetest.  I’m going over tonight and we’re making dinner.”  He was excited and looked to his brother as he ate. 

“He’s not sweet, stop saying that,” Jim huffed.  “He’s an unstable maniac, and his brother is a killer.  He is not a sweet man, and I don’t want you get attached again.  I hate having to step in when you let your stupid feelings get in the way.”  He finished his mug of coffee and stood to pour himself another, then began walking out of the kitchen to his office to begin working.  “You’ve got tonight to prove to me that you won’t get attached, then I’m stepping in and taking over,” he called as he left, leaving Richard alone with a sad look on his face. 

As Richard went about cleaning the mess he had made and putting everything, away, he grumbled to himself.  “I don’t get attached, I’m not just some idiot, I can work just like Jimmy can, and I don’t just fall in love with every guy I meet,” he muttered.  He hated how during nearly every job with any man, Jim would make fun of him and say he was falling in love again, because he _didn’t_ fall in love with every man Jimmy made him go work with.  He couldn’t stand most of them!  Most of the people he had to seduce or get close to or whatever Jim would tell him to do were mean!  They were just people who wanted Richard around because he was cute and seemed easy to fool, and he didn’t like people treating him like some little kid, not Jimmy and definitely not the people they went after.  Once the kitchen was clean, he ate his breakfast in silence, barely able to eat his own half, boxed the remaining food for later, grabbing his bag, and left without so much as a goodbye to Jim, though he was decidedly not pouting and ignoring Jim.  He walked to the theatre, it was only a few short blocks away, got coffee and tea for everyone, and began getting ready for rehearsal, forgetting about Jim and their conversation almost the moment he walked through the door.  
  
*                                             *                                             *                                             *                                             *

Richard had kept his phone off and in his bag while they were all reading their scrips and practicing, so he wasn’t able to see his messages until the cast was all sitting together and eating their lunches, talking with each other and gossiping.  Richard wasn’t aware how his face lit up when he saw Severin’s newest messages until his friend sitting next to him pointed it out.

“What’s got you so happy?” Kaitlyn asked, already reaching over and stealing Richard’s phone from his hands.  He just laughed and tried to get it back from her, though he didn’t try too hard.  Kaitlyn was his best friend and he knew she would give it back if he really asked, but if she wanted to see a few messages, he didn’t care.

“Who is this?” she asked, holding the phone just out of Richard’s reach, then read the name off of the top of the screen.  “’Rinny’ with a little heart after it.  Richie, who’s Rinny?”  She turned back to her friend and they had gotten the attention of a couple of the others sitting next to them. 

Micah took the phone from Kaitlyn and looked over it for a moment.  “Richard, I know this isn’t some guy you’ve been seeing, because we haven’t heard a single thing about him, and you know we don’t keep secrets here,” he teased, trying to keep a serious face, but a small smile still slipping through. 

“I just met him last night,” Richard answered with a small blush, taking his phone back as Micah handed it to him.  “But he’s already really nice, and I really like him so far.”  He looked over the messages, his smile growing. 

 _Before I figure out what to get for dinner, is there anything I should know?  SvM_  
I mean, like, are you vegetarian or something?  Not peanuts or something?  SvM  
Or are you allergic to animals or anything?  I might’ve asked you that already, but I just don’t want anything to happen.  SvM

_I’m just vegetarian, but I’m not allergic to anything, don’t worry.  RB_

He quickly sent off his reply before setting his phone down and taking a bite of his sandwich.  “I met him at a little pub, and we had a few drinks together, and I’m going over to his place to have dinner,” he explained, looking between the two in front of him. 

“Richie, that’s great!” Micah said as he moved a bit closer so the three made their own little circle.  “What’s he like?  Is he cute?”

“Come on, dummy, of course he’s cute,” Kaitlyn playfully scoffed.  “Richard is a catch, he doesn’t settle.  If he’s got a man, you had better bet he’s cute.”

Richard just laughed and blushed again.  “He’s really nice and he’s cute, too, don’t worry.  He runs an animal shelter and has a little cat, and I told him all about Chino and he was really nice about her.”

“Oh, my god, he runs a shelter?” Kaitlyn feverishly asked as she and Micah both began eating their lunches again, speaking in between bites.  “That’s so adorable, Richard.  You have got to lock this one down, guys with animals are scientifically proven to be fucking perfect.”

“Okay, that’s not true, but you still have to keep this one,” Micah said.  “I mean, after Dereck, you deserve someone really good.”

Richard nodded.  “He is good.  He was really nice to me last night, and I forgot my mittens, so he even took them for me and kept them for me, and he showed me lots of pictures of his cat, he’s been super nice.”

Both of his friends grinned and they all kept talking about Richard’s date and about Severin until their lunch was finished and they began all working again, though there were still a few questions and comments made throughout the day. 

Once everyone was finished, Richard spent a few extra minutes making sure everything was cleaned up and packed away, everyone was on their way home, and his bag was clean before checking his phone and starting to walk back home, his coat pulled tightly around himself.  The time on his phone read 4.27, so that would give him more than enough time to get back to the flat, clean up a bit and get ready, then wait for Severin to come pick him up.  The walk back was uneventful, and Richard wasn’t surprised that Jim was still in his office when he got back.  He checked the fridge and was happy to see that at least his brother had taken the premade lunch and had something to eat.  He went up to his bedroom and stepped inside, quickly taking off his bag and coat and starting to get ready.  He felt a few butterflies in his stomach as he walked into his closet, something he normally didn’t feel before a date Jimmy had sent him on, but he ignored it.  He took a while to pick out a new shirt and jumper, not wanting the old shirt he had stole from Jimmy.  He finally picked a plain white shirt and a simple grey cardigan over it.  He kept on the same jeans and put his wallet and phone into his pockets.  He looked down to Chino with a kind smile and scratched her head a few times.  “He should be here soon, darling, then I’ll be gone again for a few hours, but I’ll be back, I promise,” he told her.  He went into the bathroom for a few minutes and brushed his hair into place, hoping it would stay that way, then made his way out of his room and down the stairs.  He had gotten a text from Severin that he was leaving a few minutes ago, so the man would be there any second now, and Richard just hoped that he looked alright.  He was grinning brightly when he heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

“Hey, Richie,” the man said once he saw his date.

“Hi, Rinny.”


End file.
